


baby, you're a haunted house

by holy_smokes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Diego is learning to love and be soft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Klaus is really sad, M/M, Sad Klaus, probably grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_smokes/pseuds/holy_smokes
Summary: Klaus needs to be loved out loud. Diego has always been fascinated by that.





	baby, you're a haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at The Umbrella Academy dynamics. I love this ship. I have some ideas for other AUs or stories (I also love Five and wanna write his character because he's amazing!) so yeah! My motivation can be a little lacking sometimes ahah. Anyway, this quick little scene came to me and I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Title is a Gerard Way song (of course!)

 

**

Silence has never been something he associates Klaus with, which makes seeing Klaus like this even stranger. Klaus is glorious chaos, sizzling in the air like the aftermath of a firework. Peace has never been an option for Number Four. Diego has always enjoyed that, if not been frustrated time to time. Back in the terrible old days, Klaus was his partner in crime when instead of knives, he practiced throwing eggs, the pair of them in tearful giggles as they splattered Luther and Allison in runny yolk but now they've out grown egg pranks and instead they're lost together in this maddening, desperate situation. 

Diego curses himself for not keeping Klaus at his ankles because seeing that brilliant mischievous brain of his rotting away, shrinking under the weight of all the poison Klaus merrily ingests with utterly reckless regard for his own well being is crippling. Diego understands, to some degree, the need to escape, but Klaus is barely present.

He lingers in the door way, just as he did many years before. Klaus isn't screaming, he isn't pouting as he applies generous amounts of Allison's makeup to his face, which are sights Diego is much more used to. He's silent, curled around himself, drawing patterns on his knee with the tip of a finger.

It makes Diego jump, startled, when Klaus turns and fixes him with a look but he isn't sure why. It's not like he's _peeping_ on anything yet it feels intrusive to see him like this, wistful and quiet.

"Hello, darling," Klaus grins, clownish and daft, but Diego knows his heart isn't in it, "what can I do for you?"

Diego steps into the bedroom, dimly lit and cold, shrugging slightly.

"You ok?", he has to ask, creeping forward to the bed Klaus occupies. The misery rolls off him in waves but there's a clearness in his eyes Diego hasn't seen since they first reunited and it sparks hope; hope that he isn't utterly lost.

Klaus smiles, huffs a laugh that doesn't really exist, watching carefully as Diego takes the corner edge of the bed.

"Oh, dear brother," Klaus sing-songs softly, "you know _me._ "

"Yeah," Diego pushes, "and I know you're hurting."

Klaus pouts, silly and childish as ever. Diego knows how terrifying it is to be sincere. 

Klaus always was, still is, affectionate. Physical contact was something Klaus openly craved as a growing boy and was something only Allison really gave him during their teenage years. Diego's ashamed to admit how he'd scrunch his face up and yell if the fourth in line ever tentatively put his arms around him, how confused Klaus would look at his brother's fury at being touched. 

Diego knows he has many flaws. He has a lot to learn. Learning to love, after Reginald's absolute intolerance of it, wasn't easy.

Yet... he's learnt a _little._

He shifts up, faintly amused at Klaus's intrigue as Diego forces his way to the top of the bed next to him, confidently gathering Klaus's long, scrawny limbs up into what should be an awkward embrace. There isn't anything awkward about it. As Diego envelopes Klaus, one arm around his waist and another over his chest, Klaus allows himself to be rearranged until they're in an entangled, warm hug. Diego feels the beat of his heart start to pick up. He can hear it in his ears, violently aware of it, before the feel of Klaus smiling on top of his collarbone takes his attention instead.

"Oh," Klaus murmurs, lips against Diego's exposed skin, making Diego feel dizzy, "oh, this is so _nice_."

"Yeah," Diego whispers into curly, coconut-scented hair, "it's nice."

Klaus giggles softly, hands warm on Diego's body but mercifully he doesn't speak. Diego's pretty sure he'd mess this up, stuttering, blushing like a little school girl and the last thing he needs is Klaus to have all the cards. Klaus, so sultry and sensual and _knowing_ in comparison to Diego's clumsiness. It's ok, though. Klaus curls into him like a kitten, albeit a gigantic kitten, Diego sensing the mood shift rapidly, the melancholy of before evaporating with every circle he strokes into Klaus's skinny back. 

"You're good," Diego promises, not really sure why he's talking, but it feels important to say it, "you're safe, I promise."

He feels something wet on his shirt, hears a little sniffle, so he holds a little tighter, places an experimental kiss on the crown of the head resting on his chest. 

 

Klaus will never be alone. Diego swears it to himself. Chaotic or broken as he may be, Klaus will always have a home with him.

 

**


End file.
